Broken
by Saya Hina Mae
Summary: One night, after leaving the Rainsworth's to go back home, Oz got into a terrible car accident. What is the outcome, should he survive? Modern AU; one sided Oz/Gil at beginning.
1. Chapter 1 Crash

Okay, people! Not the best summuary, but, really, I didn't know how to summurize it without giving too much away. I actually have up to chapter 4 finished as I am typing this, but I am going to wait a couple of days before I add chapter 2. The first two chapters are pretty short, though... Anyway, enjoy! :-)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters. I do not make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Broken<strong>_

_Chapter 1_ Crash

If you were to ask him exactly when he started loving his friend, who was four years his senior, Oz would not be able to answer. All he knew now was that he was in love with Gil. He decided, on his twentieth birthday, that he would tell the man. That was a week ago, and was just now telling him. Or, did five minutes ago- no, now it was several hours ago-, to only have the man stutter and say sorry. What a way to get rejected.

But now he had his mask in place, stronger than it had ever been, so that no one would suspect; he was at Sharon's house- such a good place to tell you feelings to someone; at a house not belonging to either of them- hanging out with her, Break, Oscar, Alice and Gil- just thinking the name at the moment was making his heart pang.

"So, Oz, I have a question for you." Sharon asked Oz randomly, making him blink and glance at her in question. "I know this was a week ago, but why did you break up with your girlfriend?" Oz shrugged at that.

"Well, I found out that she was cheating on me with one of her ex's, of all people, so that is why." He said, not really feeling like thinking about it. He wasn't upset over it- he hadn't been too in love with her- but he still didn't like that; was he just not good enough? What was wrong with him?

"How did I not know that was why?" She muttered, as his ex was a slut. Oh well.

"Oz, why do you always date girls like that?" Alice growled, glaring at him while taking a quick bite of the ribs she had gotten.

"I don't know, Alice, I don't know." He said, laughing. At that moment, the clock in the hallway chimed, showing that it was already ten; a quick glance outside to the pitch black scenery agreed with that. "Well, I actually have to be leaving; I have to do something at home quickly, and I also have to wake up early tomorrow for work." He said, smiling. For some reason, a small frown crossed briefly over Alice's face, but before anyone could inquire as to why it happened it was gone, and she continued eating.

"Well, then, send me a message when you get home, and be sure to drive safe, for once." Oscar said, smiling. Oz nodded, saying bye to everyone, and then leaving after everyone said goodbye and he had grabbed his helmet.

Once Oz finally got outside, he let out a sigh, glad that he had somehow managed to spend all that time near Gil without being upset- especially after the rejection. With another sigh, he put on his helmet, walking over to his motorcycle and getting on it. He hadn't been planning on staying so late, but time had just gone by fast, somehow.

_"Why doesn't he like me? Why _would_ he like _me_?"_ He thought, a deep frown coming over his lips as he started up his bike, deciding that, for once, he would actually drive the speed limit, and not twice over it; after all, it was dark out.

Several minutes later, he slowed down, stopping at a stop sign and glancing both ways. He hated this intersection, as one of the ways had a hill so that you couldn't see any traffic until they were there; even worse was that he had to come this way every day as his apartment. With a sigh of irritation he decided that no one was coming, moving forward and starting to go through the intersection.

That is, until something stopped him.

Half an hour later, at the Rainsworth house, Oscar sighed, glancing down at his phone as if it would suddenly go off with a message or call from Oz.

"He still hasn't called?" Alice asked, frowning.

"No, he hasn't." Oscar said, his frown increasing when Break asked why he was so worried. "Well, it's already been an hour since Oz left, and his house is only half an hour away. He wouldn't forget to call or message me, as he has a fantastic memory." With a sigh he glanced at his phone which, at that moment, went off with a call. He almost got excited, until he realized that the number wasn't Oz's, but what looked like the number of the hospital in town.

"Hello?" He asked after answering it, frowning as he walked over to the window.

"Yes, is this Oscar Vessalius?" The woman on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is he." He replied, his worry increasing.

"Well, I have bad news for you, and you might want to sit down." He frowned, asking for her to go on. What she said next made him fall into the seat he was standing in front of, his heart nearly failing. "Your nephew, Oz, got into a car accident."

* * *

><p>Okay, please don't kill me for leaving it off like that; it's going to be worse the next chapter. Anyway, please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Beating of a Heart

Okay! Here is chapter 2! I was actually planning on waiting untill tomorrow to submit this, but I decided that, by doing that, I'd just stretch it out too much, as how there won't be too many chapters in it. Since I'm putting this on at about nine thirty at night, I might wait until the day after tomorrow (which will be Thursday); unless I get a bunch of reviews between tonight and tomorrow; then I might think about it... though this is a short chapter. Couldn't make it any longer though, without ruining how I wanted it to end. Enjoy... I think...

Reviewers:

_KaiShurose_: I'm glad that you think it's good, and the reason there was only one chapter is because... well, I felt like being mean with this story. :) That is the best way I can describe it. You are the reason I decided to put this up tonight! :)

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters or anything mentioned unless otherwise said. I do not make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Broken<strong>_

_Chapter 2_ Beating of a Heart

_Oz sighed as he drove down the road; he couldn't wait to get home and think about everything, though he was a good fifteen minutes away from his apartment now having already been driving for fifteen minutes. Gil's words kept on going through his head; simple words, really, but the meaning behind them was killing him._

_His mother had died when he was only seven, leaving his obviously upset father to take care of him and his younger sister. He looked more like his mother than his father, so Zai had rejected Oz completely. His uncle and sister meant everything to him now because of that, and he would do almost anything for them. But, because of his father he had troubles with rejection from people dear to him, which was why Gil's rejection was so bad, but the fact that it was from Gil made it twenty times worse._

_What felt like seconds later, he got to the intersection that he hated most; it was only ten minutes from his apartment, so he had to use it every day, but that didn't mean he could ever get used to it. It was nicknamed "Dead-mans intersection" because there were a lot of accidents at it, and it was quite simple to understand why. In one of the directions- which was not the road across from him that he was driving towards- there a steep hill, making it almost impossible to tell if anyone was coming; not to mention, people didn't seem to know _how_ to do the limit- he wasn't one to talk- or stop at the stop signs- he could complain about that because he actually _did_ that._

_With a sigh that marked just how irritated he _really_ was, he moved forward. Before he was even half way through the intersection he was bathed in light from a van- one that was moving so fast that when it came up from the top of the hill it jumped off the road- and was suddenly right there, ramming hard into him and his motorcycle, sending him flying._

_Several feet away he landed, rolling from the momentum from the accident. When he finally stopped rolling, he was on the grass by the road, lying on his left side. He managed to open his eyes a little, though was barely able to see because of the pain. His right arm bent in so many places and in many of those places he could see the bone sticking out; his right side was in extreme pain- that was where he was hit by the truck- and breathing was nearly impossible, and he decided the he had to have several broken ribs. He felt like he was bleeding like crazy, and was abruptly glad that he actually wore a leather coat and leather gloves. His jeans were shredded, and most of his legs were torn up and bleeding like crazy._

_Dimly, he heard the sound of an ambulance, though just barely. But, he knew he wouldn't survive until they got there despite how close it already was; he felt his heart slow down, almost not even being there._

_But, with his death immanent he knew it the better option. If he was dead, and he was soon going to be, he wouldn't be a burden to anyone, and couldn't hurt anyone else. He knew that making Gil reject him hurt the man, and couldn't stand it. Sure, when people found out that he was dead some would cry; he would hurt them once in this process. But, after that he would never hurt them again; they would be free of him and his burdening presence._

_Oz felt his heart beat once more, before it stopped. With a goodbye on his lips, he felt his conscience fade into black, as his life ended. The ambulance drove up, the passenger jumping out. But it didn't matter how fast they were; they were already too late._

* * *

><p>I know; you wanna kill me. But, if I am dead you will never know how it ends. :) Please review! It might make me put up chapter three sooner than what I am currently planning.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Regret of a Broken Man

Okay! Here is chapter 4! It is like, two thousand words, which is a lot espicially compared to the previous two chapters. And, as I am writing this, I am also watching a ghost show on TV. (Paranormal Witness- which I do not own.) Anyway, I was planning on submitting this tomorrow, but I changed my mind.  
>Also, the chapter name; I didn't realize that it contained the word 'broken' until after I decided that it was perfect.<p>

Reviewers:

_Sorceress-of-Abyss_: Glad that you think it was a good chapter. And, your reaction was exactly as good as I was hoping people's reactions to be. And now you know what happened. :)

_KaiShurose_: What, were you threatening me to post this chapter? Is that why you said "I will give you three seconds"? And, you're at a loss for words? Awesome! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Broken<strong>_

_Chapter 3_ Regret of a Broken Man

_"Your nephew, Oz, got into a car accident."_

"How did it happen? Is he okay?" Oscar managed to say a couple of seconds later. He ignored the curious and/or concerned looks he was getting from everyone. He listened as the nurse described everything that had happened, and he felt his heart break with all that he was told. After she finished telling him everything- what had happened, where to go, which he had wrote down- he somberly thanked her for calling him and telling him what happened.

"What's wrong, Oscar-san?" Sharon asked in a concerned tone after he had hung up. Oscar didn't reply immediately, letting out a deep breath. His name was asked in worry.

"That- well…" He tried, unable to speak as his mind was racing a million miles a minute, and he didn't want to believe it had happened, that Oz had…

"Oscar, just tell us what happened." Alice said, frowning. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't he just tell them what the call had been about?

"Well, it was a call about… about the reason that Oz hadn't called yet." He began, getting several confused looks. What in the world was he talking about? "When he was in Dead-Man's Intersection, a- a van hit- hit him head on." He managed to say, albeit having to force out the last part. The room was silent, everyone full of shock.

"What injuries were you told about him having, and how severe are they, and, is he even…?" Sharon asked, the word 'alive' hanging in the air. Alice gulped silently, terrified. She was praying that Oz- the person who had been her friend since they were five, and the person she loved him like a brother, which is what she saw him as- was okay, or at least alive.

"When she called me, he was still in surgery." He said, all he was told by the nurse going through his head.

"That's good, right? It means he's alive." Break observed, sounding completely calm even though he _was_ worried. Neither Break nor Oz would ever introduce the other as their friend, but, silently, they both saw each other as that.

"Well, the hospital was told by the paramedics that, when they arrived on scene, they then had to shock him back to life, as he had no heartbeat. They succeeded, obviously, but they are saying that it looks not- not too hopeful." He took a deep, shaky breath, barely able to get that out.

"Like I asked before, what are the injuries he has, or were you not told?" Sharon asked, worried.

"I was told that he had so many breaks in his right arm and right leg- all extremely severe- that they had to do surgery to set them back in proper place. He has seven broken ribs, a broken foot, and a lot of lost blood. They said that he came extremely close to also having a punctured lung and a broken collarbone, saying he had moved wrong or had been angled just a little different." He frowned as he thought of the next part. "Since the first time he was shocked back to life, he has had to be shocked back to life again, and when they finish the surgery he will be taken to the ICU." He sighed, not able to handle the stress anymore as he got up, opening the window and getting a cigarette out.

All the while, Gil was having an internal panic attack. Well, he had been having one all night, ever since the boy- who was in terrible condition!- had confessed to him and he had began to apologize and say he didn't know how he felt about the boy, but all he managed to get out was the "I'm sorry" part before they got interrupted. He hadn't noticed anything wrong with the boy, at first, and had been confused. Maybe the boy had, luckily, misunderstood him and didn't think he had been rejected and realized that there was more to what he was saying. But, later that night he had noticed something.

Oz's mask was in place; Gil barely noticed it, and he doubted that he would have if he didn't know the boy so well. But, he had, which made him realize that the boy hadn't realized he had more to say, and there was absolutely no way for him to tell the Vessalius about there being more to what he had been saying without everyone realizing that something was up. So, he had been hoping for some chance to talk to Oz, but, of course he didn't.

"Do you know when the surgery will be over?" Gil asked, surprising himself with how calm he sounded. Everyone glanced at him, all wondering why he was so calm before they realized that he really wasn't.

"They said that he hadn't been in surgery for that long, and they didn't quite know how long it would take. The nurse who called then proceeded to tell me that the visiting hours begin at eight and, in a very unlikely case, they would call me if he was moved out of the ICU." He said, taking a long drag off of his cigarette as Gil walked over to the window, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. After a long drag, he felt some calmness come over him, but knew that he wouldn't be completely calm for a while; not until Oz was truly okay, and everything between them was good again.

"I guess you're going to go visit him in the morning?" Sharon asked, taking a drink of her tea.

"Yeah, I am." He took a quick drag of his cigarette before rubbing it in the ash tray. Gil took another drag of his cigarette, wondering which hospital Oz was at. "I'll be nice and pick up anyone else who wants to go, though the nurse said that there is a max of three visitors in the room at a time, so only two of you can come." He said, sighing, already knowing the two people who would want to come.

"Can you pick me up in the morning?" Alice asked, a frown on her face.

"Of course. Speaking of which, it is getting late." He said, sighing and getting up just as Gil rubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray. "I'm getting out of here. You ready, Alice?" He asked, glancing at her as he had driven her there.

"Yeah, I am." She got up, rubbing off her pants.

"What, too lazy to drive there?" Break teased, making Alice yell at him.

"No, you stupid clown; my car broke down and is the shop. That is why he is driving me home." She glared at him, before huffing, barely able to keep the anger as she was worried.

"I'm also going to head out." Gil said, grabbing his coat and starting to head out. Goodbyes were quickly said as the three left, going to two different cars.

"Oh, Gil, do you have the number for Oz's work? He said that he had to work tomorrow, so I'm going to have to call as early as I can in the morning when I know that someone will be there." Oscar said, remembering that as they made it outside and to their cars, which were parked next to each other. Alice frowned, shaking her head.

"Well, we don't need to really hurry; he lied about working." She said, getting several shocked looks.

"How do you know that?" Gil asked, frowning.

"Well, we decided that we wanted to hang out sometime this week so he gave me his schedule; all that he actually was planning on doing was volunteering at the orphanage like he does every week in the evening. I always go with him, so, I guess that I will go and tell them that he won't be able to come in for a while." She sighed, happy to get that off her system. She had been thinking that since he had left, worried about what would make him lie so that he could leave.

"Why would he do that?" Oscar asked, voicing her thoughts.

"I don't have any idea." She said, waving a little to Gil as she decided to get in the passenger seat, showing how tired she actually was.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, is that okay?" The older of the two told Gil, seeing him nod. "Is seven thirty okay? Well, see you then." He said when the Nightray nodded.

"See you." Gil said, trying his best to ignore the pang in his heart as he realized that it was _his_ fault that Oz had gotten into this mess. _He_ was the reason that Oz had decided to leave early. It was all his fault.

-:-

The next morning, Oscar picked up Alice and Gil, just like they had decided to, and drove them to the hospital. He sighed, putting the car in park and turning it off.

"Well, time to go in." He said on a rush of breath, all three of them worried, making conversation be close to impossible. After a moment of sitting there, they all opened their doors, exiting the car and heading to the hospital.

A couple of minutes later found the group at a nurse's station in the ICU, being informed on some stuff they hadn't known.

"Well, the doctors inform me that Mr. Vessalius' condition has stabled out well, so, unless something bad happens today, there is a very great chance that he will be moved out of the ICU." She informed them, making them all relax a little- just a hair, though. "Currently, he is still unconscious, and we doubt that he will be waking up for several hours. Like you were told last night, Mister Vessalius, up to three people are allowed in his room at a time, visiting hours are eight to six, though one person is allowed to stay as long as they want as long as a nurse is notified that he is doing so, that way we can get them a badge saying they are allowed to be here." They nodded, knowing that it would be either Gil or Oscar staying the whole time.

"Which way is his room?" Oscar asked, really wanting to see Oz, even if he was unconscious- asleep, his mind said.

"His doctor is currently with him at the moment, actually, so when he comes back over here he will tell you of any updates and will take you to the room." She said, glancing off to her left. "And there he is." She said, nodding to a male doctor that was walking over to them. The nurse quickly told him that the trio was there for Oz, making him nod.

"Well, the good news is, is there is no news." The doctor said, smiling faintly as Alice and Gil exchanged an odd, confused look.

"Why is that good news?" Alice asked, frowning.

"Well, that means that he is still stable, and that his condition has gotten worse." He explained, nodding. "So, if he stays like this for the rest of today he will be moved out of the ICU tomorrow, tonight at the earliest." He nodded, suddenly remembering something, and telling them his name- Petrivotch. He noticed that all three of them were almost looking impatient, so he showed them to Oz's room, telling them what to do in case there was an emergency. He knew to not say 'enjoy your visit' to them, because they would hate it.

Walking in the room, they all saw a sight that made their hearts pang in sadness. Oz was lying on the bed, his right arm lying so that the upper part of his arm was against his side, the elbow bent and the rest of his arm laying over his stomach. The entire arm was bandaged, and his hand was the first piece of skin that they could see. They could see some bandages peeking from underneath the top of his shirt, but they didn't know how far down they went. They didn't see any other bandages, his left arm not having any major injuries other than bruises. He looked peaceful, and they could almost believe he wasn't in the hospital, if it wasn't for all the machines he was hooked up to.

The group walked over to the side of his bed to sit down on the chairs that were in the room, and looked at Oz, almost as if they thought their presence would wake him up.

"Why does he look so peaceful?" Alice asked with a slight amount of pain in her voice.

"It's because he isn't in pain; that's why." Oscar said, weariness in his voice. Conversation was impossible as they just waited for Oz to wake up.

Time moved slowly for the group.

* * *

><p>So, did you like it? Wanna kill me? Wanna hugkiss me for it? Review and tell me. :) (And, yes, I was bored when I wrote the 'hug/kiss' part.)


	4. Chapter 4 Breath

Okay! Here is chapter 4! I know that it is already ten (when I am posting this it is) but oh well! At least I'm posting this at all! :) Enjoy it! Though, I forgot to reread it... so you will probably find a lot of errors in it... Sorry! Just didn't think to.

Reviewers:

_KaiShurose_: I knew it! You were threatening me! Well, even if Oz had died- and he obvisiouly did _not_ die- I would have continued writing it. :D But, yes. It is good that Oz is alive. And you want to hug me for that? Well, I am extremely happy! Not only that, but that is the third time that you've reviewed for this story! Awesome! I give you a virtual cookie for that! :D

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters or anything else mentioned. I do not make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Broken<strong>_

_Chapter 4_ Breath

Several hours later, at three, Alice and Oscar left, Alice having to go somewhere and Oscar having to drive her. As they were leaving, Gil went to the nurse's station and signed the paper that said he would be there all night, and got the pass, before rushing back to Oz's room because, even that five minutes away from the boy was killing him.

Sighing, Gil glanced up from his book to glance at Oz's face for the millionth time that hour. He had been in the room alone now for an hour, as Oscar remembered he had to go to a meeting for an hour, and by the time he was finished, he would have to go pick up Alice up from where she was at, and by that time it would be too close to six for them to be able to go back the hospital, so he decided that he would drive by Oz's work and tell them that Oz was going on a medical leave- he had papers to back it up- so that it would be out of the way.

He glanced over at Oz- having gotten lost in thoughts-, realizing that since he had gotten there he had only left Oz's side for three reasons: one- bathroom, two- to sign in, and three- to get food. But, each time he rushed through it, just so that he could be back with Oz. Luckily, all this time without much interruptions let him be able to think so that he could tell the boy something.

And, sometime during the last five minutes he had an epiphany; he loved the boy.

-:-

He woke up to having no pain, which made him realize just how much pain he had been before. He tried to twitch his right hand, though a pain shot through his entire arm that was instantly numbed by something- the morphine.

Oz slowly opened his eyes, instantly blinking them against the bright lights in the room he was in. Glancing around, he noticed Gil sitting on the chair right next to his bed. The blond lightly cleared his throat, though it was loud in the silent room, making Gil look up from the book he was reading in surprise.

"Gil?" He managed to get out, his voice very scratchy.

"Oz! You're awake!" The older of the two said, joy in his voice. The blond glanced around the room trying to figure out where he was; when no answer came up- his mind was still somewhat fuzzy- he decided to make a fool of himself and ask.

"Where am I?" He asked, the man having to slightly lean forward to hear what was said.

"You are currently at the ICU in Mayfason Hospital." He said, making Oz's eyes widen. _Why was he in the ICU?_ He decided to voice his question again, really curious; anyway, what was the worst the man could? Refuse to answer him? If he did, then he would just ask the doctor when he/she came in.

"Well, you remember what happened?" Gil asked, getting a strange look. "Have you woken up enough to remember what happened, or is your mind still dazed from the drugs?" Oz realized what he meant, and decided to say something.

"Yeah; I remember the crash." He said, making Gil nodded, continuing.

"Well, when the paramedics finally made it to the scene, they said that you had no heartbeat, so they shocked you back to life. Then, sometime after that and eleven your heart failed again. After you got out of surgery they didn't know what your condition would be like, so they put you here." Oz's eyes widened, and willed his heart to not change its pace as he knew that Gil could hear it.

"Oh." He said, as that was he could. He didn't know what else he could say, so he glanced around, hoping to find something to talk about. "You're the only one that is here?" He asked, tilting his head a little.

"Well, Oscar and Alice came here in the morning, but Alice wanted to tell the people at the orphanage you two always volunteer at, and Oscar had to drive her there; plus he had to go to a meeting, so he decided that after all that it would be too close to the end of visiting hours for them to come back so he is going to go to your work to tell them what happened." Gil explained, making Oz nod.

"Yeah; the engine on Alice's car died, so she had to put it in the shop." Oz said, remembering that night because he was the one who had to pick her up when it happened. "When do the visiting hours end?" He asked, wanting to know how much longer he would have with Gil, though he would tell said man that he was just curious.

"It closes at six, which was actually half an hour ago." He said after a glance at his watch. "The reason that I'm still here is that one person is allowed to stay all night, and since Oscar has to drive Alice he let me stay here." He explained, saying it before Oz even had time to think about the question.

"Okay!" Oz said, trying not to sound happy, but he was. It meant he got to spend more time with his beloved- the very same one who had rejected him just the day before. He forced his body to not make any indications that he was sad, though his heart was weeping- luckily, the monitor didn't alter its rhythm, as it couldn't sense tears.

But, Gil was Gil, and _he_ could almost sense whenever something was wrong with the boy.

"What's wrong, Oz?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Eh, n-nothing!" The young Vessalius said quickly- so quickly he stuttered his words-, hoping that his companion would let it be, but knowing that he wouldn't.

"Oz." He said in a stern tone, making said boy gulp quietly. "Please, don't lie to me." His voice had a hint of sadness in it, making a rush of guilt fall onto the boy. How could he tell the man that it was because of him? He couldn't hurt him anymore.

That was why he had felt death was his best option; he was just too weak to face the pain his existence caused.

"It's not important." He said after a moment, trying to keep all the emotions he was feeling out of his voice. He barely succeeded, but that only made the man more suspicious. But, Gil didn't have a chance to get the boy on his lie as, at that moment, the doctor came in, making his hourly check.

"You're awake!" The doctor said in surprise. Oz glanced over at him, just blinking while he wondered who the man was. "Oh, I am Dr. Petrivotch; I've been taking care of you since you got here, and will be your doctor before you are taken out of the ICU." He said, Oz nodding in response. "Now, I'm going to quickly do a quick check-up to see how you are, and then, depending on what I find depends on how fast you can get out of the ICU."

"Okay!" Oz said, already eager to get out of that room. The doctor laughed a little, going to quickly wash his hands and put on gloves.

"Do you want me to go outside while you do this?" Gil asked, already standing up.

"If you will; it will help me aplenty." The doctor said, making the Nightray nod his head and walk out of the room into the hallway. "Okay, Mr. Vessalius, are you in any pain?" Oz shook his head. "Okay; let us check your right arm. Are you aware of how bad you were when you got here?"

"Well, all that I found out was why I was put in the ICU; I gleaned that I had gone through surgery, but I don't know why." Oz admitted.

"Well, your right arm- and your right leg- had many major breaks, and there were only two options with how many there were: either amputate your arm- and leg- or do surgery to fix them. Because you were unconscious and they wanted to get you into surgery as soon as they possibly could, they chose to reset the bones." He then went on to explain all the rest of his injuries, which made Oz widen his eyes. Wow- a lot of broken bones.

"Okay then; are you able to move your right hand? Is there any pain when you do it?" Petrivotch asked, making Oz try to move his hand.

"Whenever I do move my hand, there is a pain up and down my arm." Oz said, glad that Gil wasn't in the room; him saying that would worry the man, and he didn't want that.

"Okay; that is understandable. I'm going to sling it, that way you can sit up." The doctor said, quickly doing that.

About twenty minutes later, the doctor was finished with his procedure.

"That took a while." Oz said, about to stretch, until a pain in his side stopped him.

"Yeah; I was expecting it to take a little while, as it was the first check up that was done with you awake." He said, nodding. During the little checkup, he had raised Oz's bed, telling the boy how to do it so that he didn't need to rely on anyone for it.

"So, do you think that I'll be able to leave the ICU soon?" He asked, wanting to know.

"Well, from what I saw it looks like you'll be able to leave the ICU tonight; I'm going to estimate about nine." He said after a quick glance at his watch; it was already six thirty. Oz sighed, knowing it would feel like an eternity while he was waiting for nine to come.

"That's so far away." He said, almost complaining and making Petrivotch laugh.

"Well, it's only an estimation; you might leave sooner, but I need to look at your charts again and get a room ready, so, just because of that last part it might also be later. Just sometime tonight." Oz nodded, understanding what he meant. "Well, I'll be off now; I have a lot of things I have to do. I'm also going to send Mr. Nightray back in." Oz nodded, kinda watching the doctor walk out of the room. He stared out towards the wall that was opposite the door, almost dazed in thought. A lot had changed too quickly, and all he could do was try to get his mind wrapped around it all.

"Oz?" He heard, making him blink and turn his head to look at Gil, who was next to his bed. When did he get there? "Is something wrong?" Oz nearly burst out laughing, as he was soon going to lose count on how many times he was asked that- just by Gil.

"No; I was just thinking." He admitted, smiling.

"Well, the doctor told me, on his way out, that he was going to finish his rounds, and then he was going to go and work on getting you moved out of here. He said that after he finished the paper work and told some nurses to prepare a room he'd come back and tell us how long it'd be." Gil said, making Oz nod.

"I already can't wait." He said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes; he might have woken up not too terribly long ago, but he was feeling slightly tired. Petrivotch had told him that the morphine would do that.

"So, before the doctor came in were talking about what was wrong with you." Gil said, hoping that approaching it this way would get more answers out of the boy. What Oz was thinking was that he was glad that his eyes were already closed when he was asked that, because they would have closed.

"It's nothing, Gil." He said, a slight exasperation in his voice. Couldn't he just let it go?

"No; because I know that yesterday, after you told me- what you did, I was interrupted in what I was saying." He saw the boy freeze, but other than that there was no indication that he had gotten it correct.

"There was more?" He asked, not opening his eyes. There was a slight disbelief in his voice, but there was also sadness.

"Yeah; I didn't quite know how I felt, so I didn't know how to respond to you." He admitted, a slight blush appearing. At first it went unnoticed, until Oz opened his eyes to glance at the man.

"You're blushing!" He said, unable to stop himself from teasing the man.

"B-be quiet." He said, his blush rising.

"Aw, am I embarrassing little Gil?" He said, his teasing increasing.

"A-anyway!" Gil managed, trying to get out of the teasing by switching the topic.

But, in the end he'd take the teasing Oz over the depressed Oz because, either way, he was the culprit, and he didn't want the young Vessalius to be hurt.

* * *

><p>So, did I keep them in character? Hope I did. Please review and tell me what you think! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Hospital Experience

Okay, people! Here is chapter 5! I meant upload this last night, but when I was planning to I started having internet troubles that took like an hour to fix. When I fixed it, my mom made me do something that when I was finished I was mad at her for a long reason. I didn't want to post this mad because I knew that I would say some very bad things, and so I had to wait until today to post it. It also is almost eleven because _today_ when I started thinking about uploading this my sister called and I started talking to her. (Older sister- she lives several states away so I don't see her anymore and haven't talked to her in weeks.) I've just been distracted since the call was over. Sorry about the lateness of it.

Now, I have a very important question. Should I up the rating of this and write a lemon? Or, if I do should I post it as another story? I need this answered ASAP because it will tell me how to write the chapter I am working on.

Reviewers:

_KaiShu_: Of course you get a cookie! You've reviewed on every chapter! Yeah; Oz woke up. Glad you thought that it was good. :) Glad that I managed to keep _Gil_ in character- he's hard to write! Yeah; you say that I'm fast in uploading... when, with one of my stories I haven't uploaded in months... Oh well! Only so fast with this because I finished several chapters finished before I uploaded the first chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Broken<strong>_

_Chapter 5_ Hospital Experience

Later that night, after Oz had already been moved to his new room out of the ICU, Gil called Oscar, telling him what had happened just in case he hadn't been called by the hospital; he hadn't, seeing as how Gil was there. To say the least, Oscar was a bit surprised, and made a set time to visit Oz- eight, when the visiting hours began-, meaning Gil had to go outside to the front and meet them. But, in all honesty, he wasn't complaining too much- it meant he had a chance to smoke a little, seeing as how you weren't supposed to do that inside.

The next morning came quickly, at least it did for Oz. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his uncle and Alice, it was just that he felt so tired- thanks to the morphine. From the way it sounded, it would be like that for a while. This was _not_ going to be fun at all.

"Oz?" Gil asked, getting his attention. "I'm going to go ahead and go outside to wait for Oscar and Alice." Oz nodded, knowing that this would probably be one of the few times he would be alone during the next few weeks, if not month.

"Okay! Can I read your book while I'm waiting for you to come back?" He had to ask, as he couldn't get up and take it. Gil nodded grabbing it and handing it over to the boy. "Thank you!" He said in a sweet tone as he managed to open the book.

"I'll be right back." He said as he walked out of the room, getting a sound of understanding from the boy who had already started reading. He chuckled a little to himself as he walked the maze of the hospital. But the smile he had on his face quickly vanished as he remembered where he was, making a wave a stress fall onto him. He definitely needed a cigarette.

As soon as he got outside and got a few feet away from the door, he lit up a cigarette, walking over to where the smoking area was. Sighing, he took a long drag of it, feeling a wave of calmness fall down onto him, thanks to the nicotine. He hadn't been able to smoke since the night before, so this was needed.

A couple of minutes later, Gil took the last drag off of his cigarette, rubbing it out in the ash tray. He was tempted to light another cigarette, but chose not to, as he didn't know the exact moment when Oscar and Alice would get there. With another sigh, he leaned back against the wall, ignoring the looks he was getting and waiting for the time to go by.

A couple minutes later, he heard his name called, making him glance up to see Oscar and Alice walking up to him.

"So, is Oz awake?" Oscar asked, curious.

"Yeah, he is." Gil replied, starting to lead the way to his room.

"Are the doctors saying anything about having to do more surgery?" Oscar asked, wanting to know.

"From what they are saying, they won't have to; but they also are saying that, depending on how he is healing depends on whether or not they will have to. But, at the moment, no." Gil said, summarizing what they had been told by the doctor that morning.

"How long has he been awake today?" Alice asked, finally speaking up.

"Well, the doctor doing his routine checkup- that is what he called it- came in and woke him up at about seven thirty, so only half an hour." The Nightray sighed, wishing that the doctor hadn't woken up the boy- he seemed so tired.

"That doesn't sound like Oz; he usually wakes up right at sunrise on his own- that was after sunrise!" The only girl in the group said, glancing at a nurse's station. How far away _was_ Oz's room?

"Well, he also isn't usually on a bunch of morphine and other medications- almost all of which will make him tired." Gil said almost sarcastically, making them turn down another hallway, which made Alice finally explode.

"How far in _is_ his room?" She asked in aggravation, making Oscar laugh a little as he had been thinking the same thing.

"Right here." Gil muttered, walking up to Oz's room was. He ended up being the first one in. Oz immediately noticed their presence, putting the book down awkwardly with his left arm. A smile came over his lips when he saw Alice and his uncle, somehow making some sadness come onto the two of them. They were happy, though, because at least he was awake this time, and his happy-air was evident.

"Uncle Oscar! Alice!" He said, obvious cheer in his voice. He handed Gil back his book, sitting up the best he could; the back of his bed was up so he wasn't lying down, but he wanted his back to be straighter.

"Hey Oz; how are you feeling?" Oscar asked, getting a little shocked when Oz laughed a little.

"Good, or at least as good as I can." He stopped laughing after a second, so neither Alice nor Oscar thought anything of it.

"That's good to hear." Oscar said as he and Alice sat down in chairs by the bed.

"What was so funny about Oscar asking you about how you are feeling?" Alice asked, unable to stop herself.

"I've just been asked that a lot between yesterday and today; I just found it funny that yet another person asked me that." He continued smiling, making it seem as if it was just any other day and he wasn't at the hospital.

"I have a question, Oz." Alice said, making Oz widen his smile and ask 'what'. "Two days ago, when you had left to go home, you said that you had to wake up early yesterday. Why did you lie?" Her head tilted, the tone of her voice making it sound as if she was just asking about the weather. Oscar and Alice noticed Oz straighten a little- just a hair, though, and it was barely caught. Gil ignored it, having already figured out why he left early, but it confused Alice and Oscar, who had no idea.

Then, to make them even more surprised and confused, Oz laughed out a little nervous laugh. They could tell that he would have rubbed the back of his head, but when he, habitually, went to move his arm it was obvious that some pain was caused, making his nervous smile waver a little, and he paled ever so slightly before he froze in his movements.

"You okay, Oz?" Gil asked, voicing what anyone of them would ask. After a moment, the boy nodded, his smile coming back in full.

"Yeah; I just momentarily forgot about not being able to move it. The morphine has kicked in again, so it's just fine. That's all!" The others in the room suddenly felt sad with how nonchalant he sounded.

"Well, don't forget again!" Alice said in a firm tone, making Oz laugh a little.

"Okay; I'll try not to." He responded, as that was the best he could.

"Try harder!" Oz laughed again, saying that it was just habit; he couldn't help it. The previous topic wouldn't be remembered by either Alice or Oscar until they had already left that night, but Oz never forgot about it. He just didn't want to answer. Because, really, Alice didn't need a reason to be mad at Gil; he couldn't help it.

"Idiot; if you weren't hurt I'd hit you." Alice said, frowning.

"But, if I wasn't hurt you would have no reason to hit me." Oz countered, smiling. She blinked, realizing that.

"Shut up." She muttered, frowning. She wanted to yell at him for getting in the accident, but at the same time he knew that it wasn't his fault. He hadn't _chosen_ to get in that accident. Unknowingly, a sad look had come into her eyes, just ever so slightly, but Oz noticed. He always noticed when she was sad, because she was like a sister to him, and he had known her for the majority of his life.

Alice noticed Oz was slightly motioning for her to go over to him to let him hug her. She slowly got up, and listened to what he was telling her, leaning down and letting him wrap his left arm around her. She tried not to hurt him as she rested her head against his left shoulder. To not embarrass her, Gil and Oscar looked away, but there was a faint smile on Oscar's face. Oz and Alice were like his children, and seeing them so willingly hug made him happy. A moment later, Oz let Alice go, which she took advantage of by going back to her chair without a word.

From what Oz could tell, it was going to be a long day.

-:-

The next morning, when Alice and Oscar got to the hospital and into Oz's room, they were greeted by a sleeping Oz.

"He's still asleep?" Alice asked Gil quietly as she sat down. Gil looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah; last night, a couple of hours after you left, he started getting sick because of something that he is being given for the pain. He was taken off of it, and once it wore off they tried something else that is, unfortunately, weaker than what he was on before. He was still somewhat sick afterwards, and the pain medication wasn't working as well so he couldn't sleep too well. Not to mention that the doctor still woke him up this morning to do the checkup; which was almost a good thing because we realized that he still is somewhat sick." Gil explained quietly, doing his best not to wake up the boy.

"Why didn't you call me?" Oscar asked, curious.

"Well, I didn't want to leave Oz until he was asleep, and he didn't manage to fall asleep until about one in the morning." Gil sighed, not too happy about that.

"Is this the most peaceful he has slept since yesterday?" Oscar asked, worried.

"Yeah; he was thinking about trying to stay awake to see you, but he couldn't keep his eyes open for more than a minute." He sighed as he remembered periodically waking up to check on him during the night and several of them seeing him awake. He was betting that this was the longest he had stayed asleep all night/morning.

"Do they have any idea how long it will last?" Alice asked quietly, not wanting to wake up Oz because of what she had been told.

"They hope it will go away today; if, by tomorrow, he hasn't gotten better they said they are going to have to just take him off of his pain medication and clean his blood before continuing the new pain medication. But they said that, from what they could tell so far, they wouldn't have to do that." He sighed for the thousandth time that day.

"Well, at least you said that they don't think it have to be done." Alice said, for once looking at the good side of things. Gil looked surprised a little, having not thinking that the gril could think like that, but he blinked, and it left. That had been how he stayed calm since Oz had first started feeling sick. That, and going outside the hospital and smoking, though that had also helped relieve the stress of the whole situation.

"Yeah; you're correct." Oscar agreed, smiling. Silence fell on the three, as none of them wanted to wake up Oz; if it was as bad as how Gil was saying- and they knew he wouldn't lie about this- then he deserved to sleep.

It was a couple of hours later, about one minute after Oscar had went outside to smoke and Alice had left the room to use the bathroom, when Gil noticed that Oz was stirring. After a moment, the boy's eyes opened, blinking a couple of times.

"You're awake, Oz?" Gil asked semi-silently, just in case the boy was still too tired to actually wake up. Oz glanced at him, his emerald eyes blurry from sleep.

"Yeah." He muttered, yawning into his hand. "Can you help me put this up?" He asked after a moment, knowing that he would wake up the rest of the way if he was sitting. Gil muttered 'of course' before assisting the Vessalius with that. A minute later it was apparent that the blond was awake- sitting must have been exactly what he needed- as he looked around, trying to figure out what time it was. Unfortunately, there was no clock in the room; well, the clock that was there was at an angle that he couldn't see. "What time is it?" He asked after a moment, rubbing his eyes with his left hand. Gil glanced at his watch, having not done that in a while.

"It looks to be about eleven fifteen." He replied, getting a shocked look from Oz.

"It is?" He asked after a moment. Gil nodded, smiling a little. He glanced around, blinking. He had actually woken up about an hour ago, but he just felt so lethargic that, even when he heard Alice's and Oscar's voices he still didn't try to open his eyes. He made that comment, asking where they had left.

"They'll be back in a moment; Alice is just using the bathroom, and Oscar is outside, checking his phone for messages and smoking." Oz nodded. "You know, that will be a shock for them." Gil abruptly said, getting Oz confused though, before he could ask about that Gil continued. "They leave, and you're dead asleep; they come back, and you're wide awake." The Nightray smiled as Oz started laughing, grabbing his side.

"Don't make me laugh!" He to say as he was laughing, grabbing his side as pain laced his side. "I hate you for making me laugh." He said, getting a weird look from Gil.

"Well, sorry, I guess." He said, feeling weird for having to apologize to someone for making them laugh.

"Laughing hurts." Oz managed to explain after his laughter had died down. Gil widened his eyes, suddenly feeling bad. The Vessalius noticed that, and he sighed. "Lean your head over here." He said, getting another confused look, though the older man did that anyway. Oz patted his head, telling him not to feel bad- he didn't know about how laughter hurting.

"So, how are you feeling?" Gil asked after he had sat back down. Oz thought about it for a moment before he answered.

"I feel fine. The pain stuff isn't working as well as the other stuff, but I don't feel sick anymore." Gil nodded, glad that he was okay. A moment later, Alice walked in, blinking when she noticed that Oz was awake, Oscar doing the same when he walked in a minute later.

"You're awake, Oz?" Alice asked, making Oz smile a little, forcing himself not to laugh.

"Yeah; just woke up three or so minutes ago." He said, making Oscar laugh.

"Of course; one of the few times that we had left the room to do stuff really quickly is the one time that you wake up." He explained on a laugh. Oz nodded, his smile widening.

"Yeah; Gil just made a comment on that." He said, making Alice snort.

"'Course he did." She said with a slight frown on her face.

"Aw, don't frown Alice!" Oz said in a pouting tone. She looked at him, any anger she might have disappearing when she saw him. He just looked vulnerable, covered with all those bandages and being so pale. But he was smiling, acting as if everything was okay.

It was just like Oz to hide his pain.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Hospital Leave and Confessing

Okay! Here is the final chapter of Broken! Yes, you read correct, the finale! I am going to write a lemon sequel, but I am going to put it up as another story. I haven't quite started it yet, but I am pretty sure that I am going to name it _Give It Up To Me_. But, please, enjoy chapter 6!

Also, thank you if you have favorated this story or reviewed on it. Thank you for staying and reading it all! :)

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own anything- which means Pandora Hearts and its characts and any other mentioned things- nor will I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Broken<strong>_

_Chapter 6_ Hospital Leave and Confessing

A week later, the hospital decided that Oz was healthy enough to leave the hospital. All he was told to do was to take extra calcium, to take the pain medication they prescribed him, and to stay off his feet and get around by using a wheel chair that they gave him. So, because of that he was never left alone. The only time he actually got to himself was when he was using the bathroom- and not for that long!

But, really, he didn't mind. After all, it meant that he got to see Gil more often. He was happy about that. Because, really, he'll always love the man, even when he knew that his love wasn't reciprocated. He got shocked out of his thoughts when Gil said his name and asking something, his reaction being just to blink in confusion.

"What did you say?" He asked, not even trying to hide the fact that he hadn't been listening. Gil smiled at that for some reason, though Oz couldn't tell why.

"I was asking if you were hungry." He said, amused. Oz thought for a moment before smiling largely.

"Nope! Not yet!" He said, watching as the other man sat down on the couch. He would have been sitting there- the couch _was_ extremely comfortable- but he didn't want to rely on the man any more than necessary. So, he was stuck in his wheelchair. But, of course Gil noticed that he was slightly uncomfortable and had to make a comment on it.

"Are you okay, Oz?" He asked, getting an eye roll.

"You should have a limit on how many times a day you can ask me that." He replied, sighing.

"Do you want to sit here?" He asked and, after a moment, got a nod from the boy.

"Yeah; I just didn't want to ask." He also hated being stuck to a wheelchair because it meant that he had to rely on people more. Gil smiled, knowing that.

"Here; I'll help you out." He said, getting up and moving Oz, ignoring the look on his face- he couldn't tell if it was more annoyed or amused. A moment later he sighed, eliciting a confused look from Oz, but before the Vessalius could ask about it he was being picked up from the wheel chair- bridal style. He squeaked, blushing a little right after for doing that, and the blush increasing when he noticed that a smile had formed on the man's lips.

"Don't laugh at me!" He said, pouting.

"I wasn't laughing. I was merely smiling." Gil replied, causing Oz to glare at him. But the glare was ignored as he was put on the couch.

"You're gonna get payback for that." Oz muttered, ignoring the other's raised eyebrow. Gil just shrugged it off, sitting back down near Oz. Because he wasn't looking at Oz he missed the smirk that appeared on the Vessalius' lips. But, what he didn't miss was the boy suddenly lying down so that he was using his elder's lap as a pillow.

"Oz?" He asked, blushing brightly. His blush increased when the boy turned his head, making his face so close to _there_. But the boy just smiled innocently.

"What, something wrong Gil?" He asked, mock innocence covering his voice.

"N-n-n-nothing." Gil managed to stutter out.

"Really?" Oz asked, blinking. "Well, then, I'm going to stay here." He relaxed, making the blush on the man's face increase as he moved even close to _there_.

"O-o-o-oz, can you m-move your head b-back." He stuttered out, his blush increasing when the boy smirked.

"So, this _is_ bothering you!" The boy said, excited. But, despite the fact that he loved torturing the man he still moved his head back, turning so that his head was facing the ceiling. "There; better now?" There; better now?" He asked sarcastically, glancing at Gil's face from the corner of his eyes.

"T-thanks." He muttered, slightly blushing. Oz was amused, but he didn't say anything, just closing his eyes and relaxing. For some reason, and he was betting it was the inability to move around too much, Oz had been having troubles sleeping recently. He hadn't noticed quite how tired he was, until he had closed his eyes. It was almost as if he had needed to use Gil as a pillow because, in record time his breathing had slowed down, until he finally fell asleep.

Gil looked down to Oz, about to ask if he wanted anything when he realized that the boy was asleep. He was startled, at first, until he smiled softly, gazing onto the Vessalius with soft eyes. Because the boy usually woke up before him, he didn't get to see this sight a lot, so he was taking advantage of it. He tentatively touched the boys head and, after a moment, started rubbing it. He froze when the boy moved a little, until he realized that the boy was rubbing against his hand like a cat. He blinked in confusion, but then continued rubbing his hair, smiling as he gazed at his love.

He knew that his love was reciprocated, but Oz didn't' know that Gil loved him. He wanted to tell him, but at the same time he was almost afraid to admit it. But, as he gazed onto the boy he decided that he had to. Because, if he had learned anything off of this incident- the car accident- he learned that you could die at any instance. So, he decided that later tonight he would.

Well, after the boy woke up that is.

-:-

A couple of hours later, Oz woke up to the sound of the TV, which was quiet; he suspected that it was because he had been asleep. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking to clear his vision. When it was finally clear he found himself staring off in the direction opposite of the couch. He blinked again, acting as if this would clear his thoughts, though it did, before glancing over at Gil. The man was reading, and hadn't noticed that the boy had woken up.

"Gil?" He asked, trying to get the man's attention. Gil blinked, glancing at the boy after throwing the book onto the side table.

"You're awake, Oz." He said, pointing out the obvious, which Oz promptly teased him about. "I know! Do you want up?" He asked, seeing the boy nod. He assisted the boy up, noticing for the first time the wince of pain that crossed the boy's face. He knew to ignore it, as the boy had tried his best to hide it.

"So, what time is it?" Oz asked after he had gotten comfortable sitting next to Gil. Gil glanced over, raising an eyebrow as there was a clock right in Oz's view. Oz noticed that look and huffed before answering. "Too lazy to look." He said, pouting.

"Well, it looks to be about seven." Gil responded, deciding that he was going to tell the boy now… well, maybe. He hadn't realized that he had gotten a slightly flustered until the boy pointed it out.

"You're flustered; why is that?" Oz asked in an awkwardly phrased question. Gil blinked, getting a slight blush.

"Well…" He couldn't say it. He knew that his love was returned. But, what was keeping him from saying it was embarrassment; he didn't know how the boy would react. He had a feeling Oz wouldn't believe him, as, not even a week ago, he hadn't known his feelings, and had rejected the boy, in his eyes.

"Gil; just blurt it out; that will help." Oz said, starting to get worried. Did Gil literally have a frog in his throat? Gil took a deep breath, before just blurting out the words 'I love you'. Oz blinked, blushing for a reason that he could not find. "Do- do you mean that?" He asked, blinking. He was just so confused.

"Yes; I do." Gil said, blushing brightly as he barely could look at the boy because of embarrassment.

"Then prove it." Oz said, making Gil blink in confusion before he realized what he meant. He moved closer to the boy, feeling Oz's left arm wrap around him as their faces neared. After a couple of seconds of waiting, their lips finally touched, Oz closing his eyes in content and Gil's half-closing. They pushed into the kiss as much as they could without either hurting the other, mainly Oz.

A couple of seconds later they separated, Oz slightly opening his eyes to look at Gil. "I guess you really did mean it." Oz said after a moment, smiling. Gil smirked, leaning his forehead against Oz's and gazing into his eyes.

"Of course I did." He replied, smirking slightly.

"Well, I'm happy." Oz said, feeling uncharacteristically pleased. Because he knew, now, that his love was reciprocated.

"That's good." Gil replied, looking happy, though he didn't know how he could hold the boy without hurting him.

All he knew was that his life was finally complete.

* * *

><p>Okay! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter- and the whole story! Please review and tell me what you think, and thank you if you review andor favorite it!


End file.
